1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent organic light emitting display device includes a transparent region that allows light to pass through the display device and enables objects to be seen from behind the display device, such as when the display device operates in an “OFF” state. For example, in the “OFF” state, the organic light emitting display device may display an image in a pixel region adjacent to the transparent region using light generated from an organic light emitting layer thereof. As such, it may be desired for the organic light emitting display device to have enhanced characteristics while ensuring desired transmittance.